Dreaming of You
by Evanescences Angel
Summary: It was just a typical day in Konoha. But when you mix a Hyuuga, a blond, ramen, a diary and a dream into it? Even I don't know but Hinata is about to find out.


**A/N:** I'm writing this story because I'M BORED AS HELL!!!! And that I've got nothing better to do and I need to state that people waiting for that chapter and rewrite for my story 'Found Myself Today' it will not come soon because I accidentally deleted it and is starting it over. ;; It took me so long to do to!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hinata-chan or Naruto-kun!!! So get away from me lawyers!!!!

**Pairings: **Naruto and Hinata; Hints of InoxShika and TenxNeji

**Summary[**K , Oneshot, NaruxHina to Nanako-chan and Shelly-chan When you love someone nothing easy, when your love finds out that you love them, everything is hard. And Hyuuga Hinata is about to find out. R&R NO FLAMES

**Dreaming of You**

_By_

_Evanescence Angel_

Cover- Hinata was holding a bag of grocery but Naruto had surprised her from behind by hugging her tightly causing her to go wide eyed, juggling the cans and bread in the bag to keep from falling. Naruto was grinning his usual foxy grin as his head laid upon her shoulder and neck also causing her to blush brightly.

Love is a funny thing…

It can be found in the most unlikely people, even to those who do not believe in love. Love is thing to be thankful for when you have that feeling for someone special to you. Love can never be understand but it's the simplest thing in the world, it can by obvious to some but clear as day to others who know it when they see it. Hidden blushes, shy encounters, and the feelings of happiness are all apart of it.

Love is something can lead to sorrow as well as happiness… that is something Hyuuga Hinata will learn.

-Normal pov

Hinata yawned and stretch from her spot that she sat in for the pass hour, her training with Kiba and Shino ended hours ago but she stayed behind. '_Wow_', she thought as she saw the sun finally beginning to set, '_I been here for a long time I better get going before father scolds me about being late again.'_ Dusting the dirt off her pants her grabbed her notebook, it was lavender with yellow flowers bordering it and in the middle it had _Hinata_ in yellow print too. She had been writing in all time but it was now time to set out to the village.

She took the long route home in hopes of spying on her crush. '_Wait he's not my crush! Ino and Sakura words are finally getting to me!_' She mentally scolded herself,

'_**Yea tell me about!**_' Said a voice in the back oh her head, inner me came out to play,

'_Oh no not you again!_' She sighed aloud heavily as people watch her strangely as she pass the main road,

'_**What do you mean I'm you for Pete sake!**_'

'_Oh I really need to take medication, I'm going so insane I'm talking to myself._' She began to hit her head slightly was though to knock inner me out of her head, people around her began to whisper about her weird behavior. Hinata finally noticed and blushed hard speed walking from the weird looks and small snickering,

'_**Wow your finally popular!**_' Inner me teased giggling,

'_OH PUT A SOCK IN IT!!_' Hinata yelled mentally blushing like a beet, but then a voice knocked everything out of her head, "Hey Hinata!!"

That voice, oh that voice that makes her want to die of embarrassment where she stood, the voice that makes her go weak in the knees, the same, exact voice that she fell in love with…

"H-hi N-n-naruto-kun…" She said freezing where she stood using all her will power not to poke her fingers together,

'_**Oh this will get juicy! I should bring popcorn to watch this!!**_' Inner-me said leaving Hinata alone for a second,

'_Oh now you leave when I need you!! Some help you are!!!_' She yelled at herself when she noticed that she just pass the ramen shop where, she now curse because being unprepared, Naruto is always, ALWAYS, at most of the time. This was suppose to be just an original day in Kohona for her but no Kami-sama just wants to mock her guts or something. As Hinata stood there, she thought of something Sakura and Ino said to her not to long ago.

-Flashback Earlier that day

_Hinata was just walking to meet up with Kiba and Shino for her daily training with them but she took a short cut that passed the Yamanaka Flower Shop at the wrong time and place. Sakura and Ino were standing in front of the shop arguing about something but as soon as Hinata caught there eyes they grinned like maniacs making her go pale. Sakura grabbed her by her arm saying,_

"_Hey Hinata, can Ino and me ask you something?" She said smiling sweetly but glaring dangerously at Ino,_

"_S-sure" Hinata said to scare to say no to them,_

"_Good," Ino said taking her by her other arm, "So are you and Naruto going out by any chance?"_

_Hinata turned beet red and stutter out, "N-n-n-no!!!! W-w-w-why w-w-would h-he!!!!"_

"_Ha, told you Ino-pig!" Sakura said in triumph, Ino scowled and said,_

"_Yeah well it's only a matter of time, there meant for each other, Hinata is shy and quiet, while the person she loves, Naruto, is out-going and loud. They are opposites yet the perfect match, Forehead-girl!!" Ino countered as Sakura frowned,_

"_I never stated they didn't belong together, just not right now! So by saying opposites attract you mean Shikamaru and you are just a good of a match, am I right!" Sakura said smirking as Ino blushed deeply glaring at her. Hinata felt stuck in the middle so she decided to slowly slip away from their site,_

"_Shikamaru and me are way too different to belong together!"_

"_Yea, yea, and Tenten and Neji don't have a thing for one another."_

_That's how she escaped the clutches of the two young woman's waging wrath._

-End Flashback

"What are you doing here?" Naruto voice said again. '_She's acting weird again I wonder if she's sick of something. Come to think of it she always sick like that when she's around me._'

Hinata quickly shook her thoughts out of her head to quickly make an excuse for herself, "I-I'm j-just to b-buy some r-r-ramen, t-that's a-all."

Actually, Hinata just came back from the woods where she spends that time to write poems and stories in her book that her mother gave her before she die. Today she wrote a poem about Naruto and about a dream she had of him. ((A/N: coughagaincough)). She really cursed that she took the long way home forgetting that it passed the ramen shop.

Naruto grinned and pushed open the flap with a gesture to come in, "Then why are you just standing there come and sit down!"

That grin that made Hinata almost faint but she pull her self together quickly, _'Damn that my stupid self-confidences! I can't faint now he'll only think of my weirder than he do now!_'

'_**Yea that's true!**_' Inner me finally coming back,

'_Great you back now!_' But I quickly ignore her next comment to reply to Naruto,

"S-sure N-naruto-kun." That sat next to each other as Hinata mentally screamed like a fangirl, _'I'm sitting next to Naruto, The Naruto of my dreams!' _

As Hinata sat down next to him, whom I warn, turning a dangerous color red, she put her book beside her. Hinata felt herself turning redder and redder as time pass until she did she trademarks; she started to poke her fingers together. Her inner self was confusing her.

'_**This is the perfect time to tell him…'**_ Inner her said with a sly smirk on her face,

'_No what he does feel the same as me that would ruin the relationship we have now' _Chibi Hinata said blushing brightly,

'_**What relationship!! Your just his friend but you want to be more than that don't you!!'**_ Inner me yelled angrily,_**  
**_

'_Yes b-but-' _She said trying to defend herself.

'_**No buts!! You just said it yourself!! God what did I do to in up with you'**_ She roared at me, slapping her hand to her forehead,

'_Your so mean think about it, out of the blue his friend just said she's in l-l-love with him, how would he feel?'_ Chibi Hinata said in triumph,

'_**Ok I agree with you but tell him or I will bother you for the next month!!! HAHAHA!!"**_ She snickered before disappearing for awhile,

'_Hey no fair-!'_ Chibi Hinata said to the disappearing figure in her mind.

Suddenly, ser thoughts were interrupted by Naruto voice, '_His enchanting, handsome, sexy-_' Hinata thought before cutting it off in order not to have a nosebleed.

"Hey Hinata …Earth to Hinata!" He said waving his hand in front of her face until she snapped out of her gaze.

"What-? O-oh s-sorry N-naruto-kun!" She stuttered to her embarassment,

"Come on place your order." Naruto said then grinned as the Ramen Shop owner came to take there order but froze at the site of Hinata next to him,

"Uh…Hello, Naruto and I see you brought you a nice _lady_ friend with you!" He said laughing as his daughter Ayame shot from the back to look,

"Really Papa!! Naruto-chan has a girlfriend!!! I'm so proud of him!!" Ayame yelled as anime tears ran down her face,

Hinata felt faint and woozy at the words while it was Naruto turn to blush beet red, "Hey, hey its nothing like that Hinata came in just to eat-!!"

"Your name's Hinata!!" The Ramen Keeper said heartily,

"And judging by you eyes you're a Hyuuga! That means your _THE_ Hyuuga Hinata, the heir of the Hyuuga and the kindness and shyness genin in Konoha!" Ayame had stars in her eyes, "Naruto-chan you sure found a keeper!! Just think father, you're going to have little Naruto's running around soon!!"

'_**And that's a knock out!!!**_' Inner me said as Hinata had a massive nosebleed fainting where she sat meaning falling backwards in her chair. The last thing she heard was Ayame yelling 'Oh no, I went overbroad again!' 'Naruto yelling, 'Hinata! Hinata can you heard me!' And the ramen shop owner saying 'Well I'll be, she in love with that boy this much!' before darkness took me over.

-Hinata pov

I woke up by being slap in the face by Ayame she beamed at me when I awoken and yelled to her dad who looked worry, "I told ya that she would wake up that way!!"

"Ya but didn't have the slap the girl that hard," He said as I sat up and saw Naruto between Ayame and father to break up there quibbling,

"Alright, alright, break it up Hinata's awake now! She's be alright!" He said nervously between them but looked at me with concern putting me on the spot, "You are ok Hinata, right?"

"Y-yes…" I said I was not I made Naruto worry of such petty things, '_I'm such a disgrace! I probably ruin Naruto entire day because of that! Damnit all!_' I suddenly stood up in a rush as my bangs covered my eyes, smiling weakly, "I should go now I'm just causing unnecessary problems for you all especially Naruto-kun. I-I…Ja ne!!

I automatically left without a second glance and ran away with out a second thought, I felt that my eyes were burning with tears, '_I'm just a stupid, worthless coward I take even have a normal conversation with anyone let alone Naruto-kun!_'

-Normal pov

Hinata left so fast Naruto and the others didn't have a chance to respond and after a second or two Ayame sighed loudly hitting her head, "Man, I was just kidding about everything and didn't even apologize to her!"

"See that's why you'll never get married!" Her father said as she glared at him heatedly,

"Take that back you old kook!!" Ayame retorted at the old man,

"You two…" Naruto sighed as they began to fight again but spotted something on the counter. It was Hinata's writing book. He picked it up and examined the purple book till he realized Hinata may be looking for it,

"Oh no, Hinata!" He ran outside the ramen shop to get her but she was already gone. Sighing again, he thought, '_I'm going this a lot lately, I wonder was she writing in it._' He went back inside trying to igonre it but couldn't stop staring at the book till Ayame's voice broke him out of his trances,

"I wouldn't open that if I were you that's her diary and that's one sure way of losing a girl's trust in you." She stated glaring at her father as he began to sweat alittle, Naruto raised and eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey! I only took a peak!" He said in a defensive tone, Ayame gave him a death glare. Naruto laughed while sweatdropping at the father and daughter.

"I should probably return this Hinata, she might be looking for it now. Ja Ayame, Old man!" Naruto said walking out of the ramen shop but was he did Ayame thought of something,

"You know that's Naruto-chan first time coming in but NOT ordering any ramen?" She asked her father as he stood in amazement at the realization,

"Wow." He said nodding after Naruto disappearing back, "that girl done wonders on him…"

-Normal pov with Naruto

Naruto walked home holding the book in his hand, _'Man I couldn't find her anywhere she must've went somewhere else._' This was true he did look everywhere her training grounds, Yamanaka Shop, even her home which was scary to do. He groaned as he walked into his messy apartment and lay on the couch '_Now what? I'm starving now because I went out it such a hurry to find Hinata that I didn't buy any ramen! Oh well…_'

He suddenly remember the book and lifted it to examine it again, it was custom made that's for sure but what bugged him was his wanting to read her diary. It was a once in a life time to actually get to know Hinata than try to know her by talking to her, he hand kept twitching to open it but he tried hard not to.

'_C'mon its just one peak, how much could it hurt?_' He asked himself as he open the open to the front which was engraved with words:

"_To My Hina-chan,_

_I wish you a happy birthday,_

_I may not be here long but to in my eyes you have grown_

_To a beautiful and smart young lady_

_From Your mother, Serenity" _

Naruto's eyebrow met in confusion,_ '''I may not be here long' Does that mean Hinata's mom died? I didn't know that…'_ He curiosity now peaked and pity, he turned to the first page which was rather short and written badly, making Naruto to conclude she started on this when she was really young:

"_12-28-00, Deer Diery,_

_Hi my nawe is Hyuuga Hinata! My mommy gav the book to me birthday!! Yay mommy th niceyness people in the earth! She evn gav me a jacket two! But it coul not fit so she say wait til I grew big to were it. That no fair! Me want two were it now!! But she did gav me a pictire to put in you. Oh no mommy sick agin I hav two go, bye!"_

'_So her mother was sick? That means that Hinata was only 6 when it happen…'_ Naruto thought sadly looking at the picture that she was talking about, which showed a beautiful woman with long blue hair and dark purple eyes holding a baby with short black hair which he guess was Hanabi, Hinata's little sister. Neji, who looked a bit happier than he did now and Hinata herself grinning like no tomorrow as she was holding the coat she wore today.

'_Wow she sound really different when she was little. I wonder why I never saw her when she was that age,_' He shrugged the thought off and flipped over a few more pages,

'_6-21-03 Dear Diary,_

_It's been such a long day today, father trained meet extra hard that my limps feel like they're going to fall off any minute now! Father is disappointed in me again for not being able to land even a single strike on him even though he said he way going easy on me. It feels like he hates me like that and I really think he does plus he's training Hanabi a lot more than usual. Because Hanabi had training yesterday I went out to explore Konoha with Neji and Ryuko, my personal maid. We were playing in the playground but as I was playing on the slide I accidentally tripped and fell on my face cutting my chin but Ryuko and Neji was trying to break up a fight between two boys. I was crying but no one came till this boy helped me up, he was sitting alone on swings earlier and Ryuko forbidden me not to talk to him but he didn't look bad to me. He had spiky blond hair and blue eyes with strange whisker marks on his cheeks._'

'_Wait that's me! Come to think of it that was the first time we met!_' Naruto thought as he sat up reading it faster,

'_He was really friendly but quiet at first when he helped me to my feet then reached in his pocket and pulled out a bandage, saying, _"I always bring spares just in case! My name's Uzumaki Naruto!" _I really never met anyone like him he was really nice to me not polite or formal like the Hyuuga's I'm around my age at home. At first I really was shy around him but he never noticed it. We talked about things and played together for a while till Ryuko saw me playing with him. She grabbed my arm forcefully and say I didn't need to be playing with scum like him I was shock about how she treated him and he looked sad at me. That's when I slapped my hand away from Ryuko and yelled at her, _"N-Naruto-kun is not s-scum he is really n-nice and s-sweet! W-why are y-you being s-so mean to h-him?" _She glared at him as though he did something to me, _"Don't ever go near her again, monster! Hinata-sama lets go!" _She reached for me again but I slapped it away and turn to Naruto, who was staring at me with something like amazement and happiness,_ "N-Naruto-kun lets p-play again s-some other t-time! I-I'll see y-you later! C-come on Neji-nii-san, l-let us g-go home_." Neji nodded with the same expression as Naruto and walked me out of the playground to home. Ryuko, with one last glare at Naruto followed. I realized later that day, that was the first time I ever stood up for myself as well as someone else. Well go to go, bye!'_

'_Wow, I forgot she did that for me, I never like that woman anyways. I know I'll check what she wrote today!_' Naruto thought turning to the last page of the diary,

'_11-18-07 Dear Diary, _

_Today was well…strange. I woke up late and took the short cut to my training grounds where Kiba and Shino were waiting for me but as always I went by the wrong place at the wrong time. Since the short cut I made pass the Yamanaka shop I met with Sakura and Ino. Great the twins who hate each other guts with me in the middle. I can't believe they actually said that I loved you-know-who!!! I can't believe they found out I love him this was just dandy soon with there gossip mouth my secret will be all around Konoha. After training though I began to write a poem about him I put in your pages for safekeeping. It's about a dream about him that had and it's kinda explains how and why I feel that way for him. But I go to go it's getting late I better go home before father scolds me, bye_'

'_So Hinata's in love with someone?_' Naruto thought feeling something in his stomach like abit of hatred or something as well as fear, '_But why am I so… well angry at it, it's not even my business. I should just return this to her before its get to late._'

He started to get up from where he stood but then a piece of paper, that happen to be the poem on that she did today, fell out of the book. Naruto pick it up and reluctantly read it:

_**Dreaming of You**_

_Every night before I go to bed I dream of you_

_Your smile_

_Your face_

_I dream of you…_

_Everyone thinks it's just a silly crush_

_But its not_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I do know that I'm in love_

_...With you _

_I watch you day through day_

_I acknowledge you_

_For you_

_Not the one with your mask_

_I don't need my eyes to see your real self_

_You hide behind your goofiness and your bad behavior_

_But I see you…_

…_For you_

_Your determination_

_Your confidences_

_Your courage_

_Your dream…_

No matter against the odds you come through 

_I wish you could acknowledge me as I do you_

_Maybe one day you'll realizes that I love you_

_Until then I'll dream of you…_

_An eternal dream of you _

_Who knows maybe dreams can…_

…_Come true…_

_Naruto-kun…_

_-Hinata _

The paper seemed to be clenched in his hand by the time Naruto finished, his eyes widen as high as they could. Suddenly everything he just read was about him? He couldn't understand it, '_Why did she wrote this poem? Do she actually love m-me? But-but how-!_' He never finished because he suddenly and finally realized that why Hinata was always nice to him, supportive to him, and there when he need a friend and she did all those things because she loved him. His mind was racing so much his clutched his head.

'_How can I be so blind so...so dense!! Here I am talking wanting to be acknowledge when there someone who does acknowledge me right here!! How could I be such an idiot no wonder everyone calls me that I can't blame them!!! '_

His mind couldn't take it: he ran out his apartment and outside all he wanted now was to find her, Hinata.

-Hinata pov with Hinata

'_**YOU BAKA!!! YOU'RE SUCH A FAKER!!! YOU COULD'VE TOLD OUR NARUTO HOW YOU REALLY FELT!! BUT NO YOU HAVE TO GO ALL SELF-PITIED-!!!**_' My inner self scolded me till I couldn't take it anymore I got a headache. I winced as she began to scream again and again about the events at the Ramen shop.

I tried to ignore her by looking at the beautiful place in front of me. The grass was filled with lushes' health and bright dewl and was navy blue from the lunar light. Each flower was a lily around me, white, pink, blue and purple, they shatter acroos the plain like lifesavers in a sea combine with the grass. The grove of trees hid this place from human eyes and animals were barely around as well. This is my secret place I found it when I was younger after I ran from home when momma died. I was currently curled up in a ball my hands around her knees as I sat on the sea like grass.A blew passed by russing every flower and blade of grass like a gentle wave once upon an ocean. This place untainted by the world, peacefull and never evil or corrupted by unworthy hands and minds.

Dispise my sorrow I felt as well as my anger this place always become happy. I looked up at the pale white, brillant full moon above me, as another beautiful call to me. I giggled alittle at the little things I can enjoy.

'_**-AND ANOTHER THING-!!!**_' Inner me continued, not knowning she was completely ignored. I scowled and yelled back, '_WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!!!_' Inner Hinata stunk at the aura of an angry Hinata and promptly shutted up. Now relieved to me alone, finally, to my thoughts.

'_I even put Naruto-kun, in an arkward sitution like that I'm really a terrible person_,' I thought sadly. But then the thoughts about the scene with Naruto came up again but I wanted to write about. Reaching in my pocket to get my diary but it wasn't there.

'_That's strange I swore I left it in my pocket…wait did I lost it?'_ I gulped as a sqeezy feeling in my stomach came over me. Beginning to panic, I reach in my other pocket. Not there. Ok now I really started to panic; I got up and started to look around, I was getting scared now.

'Where is it …!,' I began to rattle my mind to find an answer but only one thing came up, 'Don't tell me...OH NO…DON'T TELL ME I LOST IT!!…no…' 

I felt tears gather in my eyes, as I looked all over the grass around me for the diary my momma gave me. '_I couldn't have lost it! I just can't! It was momma's last gift to me and I lost it! I need to find it! I need to find it!_'

The tears I was trying to hold back now fell down my cheeks and dropped to the grass where i deserpartly searched in. I tightened my eye shut trying to stop the tears but they would, a throbbing lump came to my throat. I choke back sobs and finally giving into the tears that still ran down.

The wind around me blew but russles where coming from the grass and treesm I gnored it crying softly till however I felt a soft yet strong warm hand touched my shoulder. I snapped my head up in shock only to lock in with a pair of azure beautiful eyes…

-Normal pov now

Naruto kneeled in front of Hinata; he was a few inches away from her face, to her embarrassment, grinning. Hinata, who didn't know what was happening, stared long and hard at Naruto and her tears suddenlt stopped falling. They stay that way for a while the winds, no, the world seemed to disappear only those two matter at this moment. For some reason they just stare at each other. Naruto finally found her by using the Kyyubi sense of smell to find her. When did, he saw her crying he knew why and what she had lost. Then claering his throat, to speak Naruto said something.

"Hey Hinata you left this at the ramen shop…" He said pulling out the said book from his pocket, but frown be the remaining tears running down her face, he never liked seeing girls cry. He gently wiped them away with his fingers causing her to blush rapidly. He chuckled at her reaction but the sudden urge to help her was to great. If she needed help he wanted help her and make her open up to people, and as selfish as it seems he wanted the only one to do that for her. To wipe away every tear she cried and the ones she will in the near future.

As the last of her tears wiped away, he removed his hand. Hinata turned crimson red under all this attention but took the book with a tiny smile on her face.

"T-thank y-you Naruto-kun." She said truly thankful and with a second meaning which he caught, "I-I don't k-know what I do w-without this." '_Or you…_' Finished the last part in her mind.

She was about to get up and leave, regrettingly, it but Naruto grab her hand, looking straight at her eyes. Which, he finally took notice to them, her beautiful lavender pearl eyes. '_She has pretty eyes…_' he thought. Sharp as any diamond, pretty of any flower, and envy of the moon's pale white glow. He found himself for the first time blushing at the thought of Hinata.

Hinata blushed wildly and fought to urge of fainting as her eyes meet again with his azure eyes. She didn't let go, though, of his hand waiting for the answer,

Boldly, he took a deep breath beofre taking the dive, he pulled her close so his mouth could barely touch her earlob, "I think I do, Hina-chan, you know you could become a great poet one day." He whispered in her ear making her shiver and turn a new defined shade of red. 

'_D-did he just say he read my poem!!! And did he just call me Hina-chan!!!'_ Hinata eyes widen so brightly with mix emotions of shock, fear, love, sorrow and surprise which in turn made Naruto grin even more.

"Y-y-you r-read my p-poem! I-I-I-!" Hinata turned so red, Naruto feared she would pass out again. But she couldn't say anything she was speechless and embarrassed but that was nothing compared how she felt next.

Naruto close his eyes and embraced her close. His grin disappeared as he did hug her frail small body. She gladly returned the loving embrace as her mind with utterly blank. All the saddness, anger and agony seem to melt for her body, Naruto's warmth was all she needed right now.

"But you did said dreams can come true…I been an idiot all along how can I not see that you were there for me through the bad and the good. And the worse part is I never notice all the things you have done for me. If I were you I'll never forgive myself but your not which I'm glad for." He slowly opened his eyes, pulling away from the hug to come face to face with Hinata who was far as red as she could go.

"N-naruto-kun, w-what are you s-saying?" There was a slightly plead tone in her voice. She needed to know what was it was he wanted.

He felt himself become warm under her glaze and in that very instant he made up his mind and his feelings. He knew what he wanted. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry and that I-I-I think t-that you're feeling was returned…" His voice trailed off, stuttering. He could automatically tell that Hinata had to feel this embarrassment everyday and wondered how she endures it.

"W-w-what…?" Her heart seemed to stop. It was caught it her throat ready to jump out. Her eyes widen high staring at him.

He grinned again at her, a blush came over his cheeks, "In other words I-I love you…"

They both felt the comfort in those words said. Either of them could take it all they wanted was each other at that moment. Slowly, there faces grew closer and they close their eyes as their lips met. It was a simple first kiss but to them it meant everything. It was pure and utter bliss to them as a shock came over ther body at the touch of their lips on one another. Hinata slowly wrap her arms around his neck and Naruto put his arms around her waist. They stay that way for a while but then slowly broke it.

They look at each other, lavender to azure, and azure to lavender. Then suddenly Hinata broke into a wide and bright smiled that it was almost blind to Naruto and all he could do in return was grin. Then Hinata rested her head on his chest and said softly,

"You know I think dreams do come true now…" She stated for once not stutteromg as Naruto listen to her true voice.

"I think so to Hina-chan I think all dreams come true just like this one," He said in his own deep voice, music to her ears, before capturing her lips again.

Releasing the kiss, she smiled again, "I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you too Hina-chan," He said only to be surprise when Hinata kissed him this time.

However, to interrupt this beautiful and innocent scence from the trees above, the Hyuuga Hiashi, father of Hyuuga Hinata, watched with killing intent as three girls held him down. His own fleash and blood, Hyuuga Hanabi covered his mouth and held a kunai to his throat, snickering evilly. Sakura and Ino both grabbing his arms sighed,

"Hanabi-chan, you really shouldn't threaten your father with the kunai." Sakura said as Hiashi nodded angrily,

"But it will be the only way to stop Tou-san from killing Naruto-kun." Hananbi said innocently, muffling a yell her father mad angry tha sound suspiously like, 'I'm going to kill every last one of you!' "It's almost near midnight and Onee-chan still hasn't come home. Papa and me, secretly, ran out to find her only find you two spying to them."

"You got a point but we had a dare, and by time tommorrow everyone in Konoha will know about this!" Ino said grinning, "Plus I won!"

"Uh-uh, I did you bet they'll be together at dsawn I said midnight so, HA!" Sakura retorted as Ino scowled.

Unbeknownst, to them as they angued, out favorite couple heard every word, blushing madly. Hinata and Naruto to each other sweatdropping,

"Ano…Naruto-kun, I think we got a big day ahead of us," She said turning red at the thouhgt of Neji knowing and killing Naruto.

"I think so to, Hinata-chan." Naruto said grinning thinking about the Old man, Ayame, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sasuke reaction. But it a way they knew everything would be just find.

Love was never easy…

Especially if your Hyuuga Hinata. ;)

_Owari _

Thank you, Thank you! It's been to long since I posted something! Cha I'm back in business!

Me: I'm back! Back again! sings

Kira(Inner me): You're a baka, you know that right?

Me: I know you are but what am I?

Kira:… a baka.

Me: MEANIE!! crys in a corner

Kira: Remember people review, oh otherwise we'll all drown in her tears.

Me: Oh please check out the stories, 'Summers Snowflake' By Nanako-chan(bleachnaruto crossover with Hinata) and 'Not So weak Anymore' by Shelly-chan!(Perfect Story words cannot describe!) There both really good stories and I'm helping with the sequel to Shelly-chan story and Nanko-chan story! Please read and review, cookies and milk and Panada-chan dolls if you do. BUT PANADA-CHAN IS MINE!

Gaara: I belong to no one.

Kira/Me: GAAAARRAAA-KUN!!!/MARRRRRYY MEEEE!!! fangirl screams


End file.
